Lion King: A New Frontier
by Lone Danger
Summary: Just basically Lion King in a whole new setting- "Space the final frontier".Rated T just to be safe as I don't know how the story will go. Not just the Lion King story, but might also have alternate reality chapters.
1. Please read this

Cue Star Wars opening theme and...

**LION KING**

_Part I: The Phantom Menace_

It is a time of relative peace in the Alpha quadrant. The three main powers have all agreed to a peace treaty to avoid a devastating war. But turmoil has now engulfed the quadrant. The restrictions set by the terms of the treaty are in dispute.

Feeling betrayed by their own kind, colonists that still resided in the deteriorating neutral zone have declared independence and have taken up arms against any who try to place control on them, going so far as to invade Imperial Hyena space and attacking key facilities on various planets with terrorist attacks which grow in number with every passing year.

While the council of the empire continues to debate on this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Empress has taken it upon herself to lead a small number of ships under her command into the neutral zone along with a hyena mobile infantry task force, the best and most loyal troops under her command to end the conflict. Little do they know however, that all the events are being secretly manipulated by an unseen evil...

* * *

><p>A lone Battle-1 star ship orbits a brown planet below. Several shuttles detach from underneath and head down to the planet. They have a rough ride down due to atmospheric interference but they manage to pull through. The shuttle formation gets a near miss with a deteriorated sky scraper building as they descend from the clouds. They pass over hundreds of old and destroyed buildings in the abandoned city. However, this city is not completely devoid of life as the rebel insurgents make their last stand on the outskirts of the city. Bright flashes of exchanging plasma fire and loud claps of artillery cannons can be witnessed even from the distance of the approaching craft. Upon landing, all the troops within the shuttles move up o the front lines to reinforce the men at the front. All was well until the last few shuttles to land were fired upon by a rebel runabout ship...<p> 


	2. A private little war

Boom!

The stolen Starfleet runabout fell out of the sky over the rebel insurgents as it was shot down by an-antiaircraft cannon. Another quickly flew past trying to avoid it.

'Good shot!' she shouted to the anti-aircraft guns at the rear of their entrenched position. 'Keep it up, were closing in on them!'

The female hyena wore a grey trench coat and a grey hat. She had a command sword at her side and an antiquated but powerful projectile throwing sidearm in a holster. 'Banzai, get some heavy firepower on their tank, Ed get those reinforcements down here now! Were makin' a push!' the hyena empress said over the comms. Acknowledgements came over the com system but Shenzi was hardly listening for she was focused on the battle. For years her precious imperium had been plagued by lion insurgents in the neutral zone, terrorists who wanted to destroy everything she had fought for. Within twenty four days, her entire force of one hundred hyena troops had descended upon the neutral zone and arrested the majority of the insurgents and incurring minimal losses against those who resisted, what remained on this planet was only holding off the inevitable.

The hyena known as Banzai, also in a grey trench coat and commissar's cap, came up to Shenzi. 'Mortars report ready.'

'Then fire at will.'

* * *

><p>The landscape was barren and dead for miles around. This had once been a small trading post and city here but it quickly died as lack interest in the neutral zone by both sides led the people who first came here to fend for themselves. It had started way back when an official neutral zone was established. Many colonists had come to these new worlds to reap the benefits, but many of these planets ended up being on the hyena's side of the neutral zone when it was drawn up and they soon ended up in degradation. Many left, but some were not so lucky and they were forced to stay. Feeling abandoned by their people, many lions and hyenas alike there have turned against their old masters, rebelling against their rule. The people of this planet still reside here, just in the other more pleasant parts, leaving this city in disrepair. On the outskirts of the old city was an old warehouse, alone in the emptiness of it's surroundings but it is not abandoned.<p>

Outside the old warhouse, several lion insurgents hid behind a line of sand bags their plasma rifles and continued firing on the entrenched hyena forces. A lone tank was sitting in the warehouse with all plasma guns hot trying to ward of the hyenas. One lion who possessed a detached rapid firing plasma canon mounted the heavy weapon on the sandbags to make it easier to aim.

'...reinforcements are en route.' Came the reply to the rebel leader who was holding an archaic but effective metal sword. Just at that moment, the leader with the shaved mane looked up at the hyena line and saw movement.

* * *

><p>'Okay men, give it all you got!' shouted Banzai as he moved towards the mortars.<p>

The leader turned around to see that the warehouse and tank behind him had been hit by the hyena mortar fire. As soon as the tank went down, the rebel's ability to repel their advance had been diminished. Squads of hyena troops with bayonet mounted bolt action plasma rifles charged down the sloping hill towards the rebels as instructed by Shenzi.

Despite their numbers however, the hyenas had a clear technological disadvantage. The lion insurgency was armed with repeater plasma rifles while Shenzi's hyena forces were armed with old bolt action ones.

_This will be a quick victory. We've incurred minimal losses so far and they will soon be wiped out with this final charge, _thought Shenzi. Then suddenly out of nowhere, heavy phaser fire from the runabout cuts down their advancing troops. Rebel reinforcements had arrived. Fourteen more lions came out of the runabout as it dropped of a civilian cargo loader that was modified to have a phaser cannon on its arm.

* * *

><p><em>No! My friends! My troops! My empire! <em>The thought caused Shenzi to get even angrier.

Without another word, Shenzi walked over to a nearby trooper and grabbed his proton torpedo launcher.

'Hey what the...'

'I'm taking this.' She said in a dark and angry tone. The trooper's ears which protruded out at the sides of his helmet drooped down as he backed away from the angry empress.

* * *

><p>'Okay, evacs here! Everyone aboa...'<p>

Boom!

Before even one lion could get aboard the craft, it had been blown to pieces by what appeared to be one lone hyena that was standing above the trench.

The commander, seeing no way out of his situation rallied his troops to go out in one final charge against the enemy. However, most of the lions were now using knives, spears and axes or whatever they could find for they had run out of ammo earlier in the battle.

Banzai upon seeing their charge immediately assembled his troops and went straight into them.

The battle was brutal as the hyenas and lions clashed with each other on the battlefield. Those with guns continued firing at each other until they met, hyenas striking blows with their bayonets and the butts of their rifles and lions using whatever they can to hack and slash at the enemy.

The shaved lion fought valiantly using his sword to fight off two hyenas. Another lion wasn't so lucky as he was brought down by a hyena's bayonet. Shenzi felt a sense of great sadness as she saw one of her soldiers get blasted apart by a lion's phaser canon and, using a flamer, she promptly used it to set the lion on fire.

Yet, while all this was happening, Banzai was with a few others who were shooting at the cargo loader which proved to have trasparisteel on the front that was impervious to small arms fire. It stood at twice the height of a lion, made of heavy metal and powerful hydraulic systems, and had a transparisteel cover on the front to protect its lion pilot. Being more protected and stronger than any soldier, the cargo loader was being used similarly to how a real combat exoskeleton. The machine fired its rather hastily welded on phaser cannon at the group of hyenas, slicing through many of them instantly. Luckily, Banzai managed to jump out of the way of it's first blast.

_Gotta get up! Gotta get up! _He thought to himself. As Banzai got up from the ground, he could only watch in horror as the machine picked up another of his comrades and threw him aside.

Back on Shenzi's side of the battle ground, things weren't going any better. The shaved lion was racking up the kills. After blasting a away at a fellow hyena's face with a plasma sidearm, he turned the weapon on another. The trooper managed hit the weapon out of the tall lion's grasp but this did not save the poor hyena as he was violently slashed in the stomach by the lion's sword, spilling his guts onto the ground.

The cargo loader was still fighting hard and would eventually turn the tide of the battle. Banzai couldn't allow that. He called his troops to back away as he ran hard and fast at the machines side. He planted a canister shaped thermal detonator that would blast away everything within a twenty meter radius.

_Run! Run! Faster before the timer goes! _He told himself as he ran. The blast tore the cargo loader apart and flew Banzai into the air. Everyone else outside the blast radius was instantly knocked out. Seeing that the fighting had died down around her, Shenzi ran over to Banzai to see him.

'Banzai, wake up! Say something man, don't do this to me! I've lost enough as it is!' she cried as she shook his limp body. She kneeled beside him, waiting for him to get up. He didn't, and she had already given up when, at the corner of her eye, she saw the shaved lion start to get up.

'You! You did this! I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!' she shouted with tears streaming down her face.

The lion now standing started to back away as she slowly edged closer to him.

Shenzi broke into a run as the lion tried to get away but in her rage, she quickly closed the gap between them. They ran past an old crane and then several destroyed vehicles as they got closer to the outskirts of the old city. She chased him across the barren landscape until she got close enough to drag him down. She looked down at the scared lion and held her hand high in an open claw and plunged it into the lion's face.

* * *

><p>There was a light downpour in the aftermath of the battle, and two soldiers were sent to go looking for their lost commander. What they found was Shenzi, now kneeling in a puddle of mud on the ground in tears in front of what was supposed to be a lion, now rendered unrecognisable to the two. 'You maniacs!' she said to herself. 'You killed him! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!' she yelled as she pounded her fists into the soaked mud.<p>

Seeing that now was not the best time, they let her be until she was ready to come back on her own.

* * *

><p>Shenzi returned to camp an hour later. Night had come and the rain had stopped. Upon returning to her tent, she immediately took off her clothes, taking off her trench coat, and boots, tossing her cap onto her chair, stripping down to her underclothes, she lay on her bed and accessed her computer. It was completely inappropriate, but she didn't care if anyone saw her now, she was just too tired, too hurt to care. She scanned through the stuff but and saw she had one new message. She opened it. It was from Ed.<p>

"Meet me in the medical tent"

She had no idea why, and she wasn't in the mood for these games but she went over anyway.

After a quick change, she headed to the tent. She was now scantily clad in white shorts that stopped short of her knees and a blue top that barely covered her chest, leaving her hips, shoulders and legs, exposed to the cool night air.

The tent was large enough to contain up to sixteen wounded, but at the moment, there were only two occupants inside. Medical readouts were, attached to the beds so that people could see the patients status and there were a whole range of medical supplies in the cupboards as well as in a curtained off surgical area which was nothing more than a bed with medical equipment around it. The area was, not as advanced as Starfleet's but it would do. More extensive medical examinations could be taken aboard the ship.

Shenzi trudged through the mud in her bare feet, those also being sore from all the running around she did today. She slowly walked over to the tent and pulled open the two flaps to go in.

'Ed? What is it?' she asked as she entered the tent. There and then, she saw Ed in his white lab coat and someone else she did not expect.

'Banzai'

She went over to hug him.

'Hey, hey, hey, easy there, I've still got some bruises and aches here.'

She said her snout an inch from his now 'why do you always have to be so brave?'

'He he, it'll take more than that to take me down.'

She stood on the spot for a while, her face then turned into a frown. 'Don't scare me like that next time alright?' she said and punched him lightly on the shoulder. She went over to Ed to check Banzai's readouts. He didn't say anything. _Of course he wouldn't say anything,_ she thought. _Ed could never say anything, not since the time we found him with his vocal chord shot out with a projectile shooter._

'How's he going to be?'

He typed on his data pad and she read it.

'I'll take your word for it, he'd better be alright tomorrow. Any wounds or serious injury?'

More words formed on the pad as he continued typing.

'Are you kidding me? All he has are just a few grazes and bruises?'

Ed nodded.

She looked at Banzai for a bit and went back to give him a lick on his cheek, leaving him there to rest for the night, saying goodnight to Ed on her way out.

* * *

><p>The next day, the hyenas had returned to their ship. Their ship however, looked more like a sausage with some high power ship to ship plasma canons on its only flat surface like an aquatic ship of old.<p>

The trio sat alone at a table in the ships mess hall, situated at the bottom deck of the ship where they had a breath taking view of the rings and asteroids about the planet just below them. One of the privileges of being the only top command officers in your area meant that you could have breakfast as late as you wanted it.

Ed was slowly devouring his cornbread while Banzai had moved on to the more "interesting" parts of the breakfast as he put it such as the arcturian meat sausages and the dianoga pie with some "tea, earl grey, hot" as he put it as his drink of choice. Shenzi was keeping her breakfast for later as she sipped on her coffee, black as she ordered it with a daily report in the data pad in her other hand. She was now wearing her standard officer's uniform a standard officer uniform with a skirt and black top, and of course, the iconic commissar style hat. Banzai too was wearing an officer uniform, but Ed who would return to work in engineering was wearing a sterile white lab coat.

Shenzi realised, that even though Ed held no real position on the ship, he was still capable of many things be it engineering, playing doctor in medical, analyzing some new found chemical in the ships lab or just watering the plants in hydroponics, he was capable of it. She knew, even without being able to speak, Ed was a probably certified genius under all that mystery surrounding him despite their long years together. He was smart, and strange, but strange in a good way. She looked up from the ship status report on her pad at Ed who was now chugging his specially ordered orange juice, the whole bottle of it.

There was a bit of noise coming from the bar where a few waiters were standing at. A wolf who was their waiter came over to their table. All three heads turned.

'Um sirs, you might want to see this' he says switching on an unused viewscreen mounted on a wall.

The news was important indeed. Ed choked on his cornbread, Banzai let a piece of pie fall out of his mouth and Shenzi dropped her coffee mug to the floor.

It was being broadcast all over the Federation News Net, the Imperial Galactic News and probably all over the minor news services as well.

_This was news._

The screen showed the image of a lion cub aboard in a federation hall. A banner under it read "Heir to pridelands born, admiral and king, Mufasa rejoices. Effects felt throughout the federation as lion state receives new heir."

_This was news indeed._

* * *

><p>Ok, maybe I over-exaggerated a bit on the whole cornbread, coffee mug thing there but it's for a bit of comical effect. Even in the grim and dark future, one has to have some laughs.<p>

So anyway, this isn't a real chapter, it's really just supposed to be a prologue to give a taste of what to expect from the story structure so far. It's really just the dawn of war game intro sequence with hyenas, lions, phased plasma rifles and Starfleet runabouts, er, running about instead. Just something for you all before I get to work on the real first chapter and all.

BTW, did you spot the two aliens references, or did you spot the one from the Planet of the Apes movie? So anyway, rest assured I am still working on the main segments, this is just an appetiser for you all while I work as my work life is getting in the way of my free time which means that you can all expect the first real chapter to be up around Friday I think, next week.

Sorry to all you readers out there, I know I promised Friday but my internet's been down for the past week and work has been preventing me from getting on with new chapters. Please wait while my work schedule is cleared and my internet connection is stable. Thank you for your understanding.


	3. Plans set in motion

Shenzi sat cross legged in her usual relaxation outfit, once again scantily clad as she stared out her window and then at the view screen in front of her bed. She sighed. For the first time in a very long time, she didn't know what to do. The news had been shocking and quite sudden. The message was specially delivered by long range transmission since standard networks didn't extend far into the neutral zone and there were signal jammers on either side.

Shenzi turned her head towards the door as it opened with a hiss. Banzai came in with a cup of hot chocolate and a tray which carried some wonderful little treats and another cup of the chocolate beverage.

"How's it going?" he said as laid the tray down beside the bed. He was wearing a more relaxed command outfit now.

She looked at the message pod in her hands. It had been the one to deliver the news. "Terrible, this news definitely changes our previous arrangement with the commodore. But there's nothing we can do about it here, well just have to wait until we finish our campaign here and were out of the range of all these signal jammers."

Banzai sat down on the bed right next to her. "You sure I can't do anything to make you feel better?" he asked as he leaned on her shoulder and felt the softness of her fur.

"Yeah, you can start by passing me a sausage from that plate you just brought in."

Suddenly the view screen came on.

"Empress, Captain, we have just picked up a small bird of prey craft on scan, de-cloaking now."

"Our cannons should be sufficient. Has it locked weapons?"

"Empress, it is Commodore Scar."

The trio stood at the front of the airlock doors awaiting their esteemed guest.

Scar wore a red command suit and black boots. His tail protruded out a hole in his pants and he had a red cap on his head. Two guards from his trusted lion crew followed him form his ship and they now stood just behind him at the airlock doors. They carried type III plasma rifles with red dot sights, a photon grenade attachment that could blow the hull of the docking tube they were in and a grip underneath the gun for improved accuracy.

Scar boarded the hyena battle-I class ship with his two lion Marines in tow.

"Ah yes, my friends, how wonderful it is to see you again," He said in a calm yet deceiving voice. "You know, I have been trying to contact you for a week now."

"You know how it is out here; we've been on a campaign to clear our side of the neutral zone of insurgents, lions and hyenas alike. Yesterday's battle was one of the last; we're leaving the planet in 4 hours to do our next sweep in the last two systems before returning to the shipyards of Kaurava. Oh and you may dispense with the pleasantries commodore, its late, lets get down to business. Shall we?" she said as she pointed down the door way.

Shenzi rubbed her eyes as they walked; she would enjoy some well earned sleep.

The four went into the conference room and sat around an oval table. Shenzi got out a hot cocoa, Banzai did the same. Ed who had just finished his time in engineering got out a bottle of his reserve vodka.

"Ed, where I usually drink, that's considered soda pop, this is a real drink for a man." He says as he takes out a fat round bottle. All eyes on Scar, Banzai asked "Scotch Whiskey?"

"Yes. Now the reason why I'm here is to inform you, Shenzi that as soon as you return to Kaurava, you are eligible for 2 months of shore leave. It was hard but I managed to pull some strings in administration to get you that time. Banzai too can join you if he wishes and you can take Ed with you if you like or he can remain aboard doing his usual duties."

Banzai turned to Shenzi. "That's great! Shenzi, it'll be just us, a prefab shelter and an entire nature reserve. I'll start planning as soon as were done here."

"After you are done with shore leave, you are to be promoted. To what, I don't know then after that, its two months of quiet duty at the maw."

"The maw!" Shenzi asked, looking surprised.

Banzai looked confused. "You know, that place with the black holes, nothing to do, not even a real strategic point. Show him on the star charts later Ed, Banzai needs to do some homework."

"You'll only be assigned there for two month's until they get someone else. Its just temporary while they finish building the station. After that, the are going to start experimental weapons tests and how we can maximize the output and efficiency of your newest planetary Beam cannon."

"And the cub?" asked Shenzi.

"We'll leave it for the moment, I will have a plan and when the moment is right we will get rid of him and Mufasa. Then your empire will get the resources it needs to end this rampant spread of poverty. Oh and, there's more. The message pod was only showing you his birth. His presentation will be tomorrow, and the three of you can all watch it with this."

Shenzi took the strange canister like object. "What do you mean?"

"New experimental technology from the feds, it lets you by pass the signal jammers. Instead of launching off or receiving signals from who knows where, it acts like a transponder and a very powerful but small and direct beam sends signals to it which the device shall also decode. But, the broadcasting station must beam it directly at the receiver which is very hard considering the vastness of space and the tiny diameter of the beam. It's a new toy; try not to break it too soon." He says as he stars leaving.

"Ed, see what you can find out about this, and I'll see both 'a you in the morning." Then she walks off to the elevator to return to her quarters. Ed and Banzai look at each other for a moment. "Well," he says with a yawn, "Don't look at me, she asked you to do it."

* * *

><p>The screen flashed on showing a white imperial insignia with a green background. The news broadcast also had some music playing with it. The screen then showed hundreds of imperial mobile infantry troopers standing in formation in a concrete compound. The words "Join up now" came up on screen.<p>

"Young hyenas from all over the empire are joining up to fight for the empire" said the voice of the commentator.

The screen then showed a female hyena trooper in one of the formations. "I'm doing my part" she says to the audience. The screen then showed several other troopers who then repeated the sentence. A young hyena then stepped up. "I'm doing my part too!" Everyone even the audience including Shenzi can't help but smile.

The voice came on again. "They're doing their part. Are you? Join the Imperial Military and save the empire. Service guarantees citizenship."

The screen then showed a large makeshift star ship and the words Insurgency troopship.

"The insurgents send another troopship our way. But this time were ready!"

Then the defense platform around the moon orbiting the planet was arming turrets at the troopship while two imperial gunboats moved into position.

"Planetary defences all over the imperium are better than ever" says the voice as the turrets open fire and destroy the insurgents troopship.

Three big words then came up on screen. "Why we fight."

"The neutral zone, source of the insurgency terror attacks is home to thousands rebels who hide among the asteroids causing countless attacks on imperial planets every year. To ensure the safety of our empire the neutral zone must be cleaned out. More news will be reported on that as our ships move in to clear the last parts of the neutral zone. In other news, the federation is having a large gathering of representatives at Pride station today for the presentation of Admiral Mufasa's son today. We now take you live to Pride station, the heart of the United Federation."

Shenzi turned to Ed. "Well, at least the propaganda bit's out of the way now."

They saw a tiny little green creature which they heard from sources was called Rafiki. Rafiki would never have been able to climb up to the platform if he hadn't used a force leap. He carried out a small lion cub which was quite large for him to hold in comparison. When Rafiki was holding up the cub it was slightly less dramatic than Shenzi had hoped as he was so short and his arms and legs shorter, it made it hard for him to make a dramatic impact. Next, the admiral came out and gave a lengthly speech about how it is a great day for the federation, unity, life, blah, blah, blah, that sort of thing. Shenzi stopped watching and left the ship theatre room.

The whole crew was watching the show. Scar had also managed to get them a special recreational showing of a new episode of DR. HU. The story of a grey wolf '_HU_' travels through time and space with mate, a golden furred wolf and several other friends as he tries to help people everywhere. It was a good show, one of the few good show Shenzi liked that came from the wolf union.

There was no one at the bar so Shenzi grabbed herself some outlander ale. They may have been outcasts of the federation, but they had good drinks. "This stuff is good" she said to her self.

* * *

><p>Later when the shows had finally ended, the crowd slowly dispersed back to their work stations. Banzai and Ed had to go looking for Shenzi. When those two found her, it wasn't pretty.<p>

She was lying down on a table with around ten bottles of what seemed to be Outlander ale.

"Hey, uh Shenzi, you alright?" he asked as he approached her.

"Uuuuuhhhh" came the response as the table fell over, dropping her to the floor.

Banzai pulled Ed over to help him lift her up. "Ed, help me out here."

Shenzi was slowly coming back to her senses now. "Outlander ale should be illegal."

Banzai looked at her. "It is in the federation anyway." He looked at the bottles. "This is the last time I am going to buy any of this stuff for you the next time I go trading in the Outlander Star empire! Come on, let's get you back in bed before we go to warp."

* * *

><p>Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I have decided to link my other Alpha and Omega: Unforeseen Disaster story with this one. The wolf union will be featured as one of the lesser major powers and the 'Dr. Hu' thing is going to be explained on how it came about in that story<p> 


	4. CNY notice

Sorry to get your hopes up but sadly I will be away for a week during chinese new year. Apologies for no recent updates but work has really piled up lately. I promise to work on updates for both my stories as soon as I return. Thank you for your reviews and understanding.

* * *

><p>Sorry once again. While I was in Singapore my Granddad passed on. Now im back in my house but there's also people staying over for the funeral service and they'll be here for a while so I've had to move alot of stuff around and haven't had time to actually get to work on anything.<p> 


End file.
